Raph and Mikey's Musical Adventure!
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: Raph and Mikey have been seperated from their family and now have to make their way back home, relying on one-another for support. Read as they meet new friends and guide each other through musical numbers chosen by you and me!
1. Get Back Up Again

**So after watching "Trolls" today AND listening to all the songs 10 times AND wondering about what story I should post because Little Brothers is on hiatus... I finally found the answer.**

 **A couple of weeks ago I set up a poll asking what stories you guys like and one of the stories was a variation of this! I decided that I'd delete that particular option and make this which is a TMNT Musical! It will have songs of my choice in (alot of them being from Trolls) and it is... RAPH AND MIKEY CENTRIC!!! Because I honestly love them 2 they're awesome! I hope you guys enjoy my little musical...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Trolls or this song, if I did then I things would change.**

 **P.S I'm also going to be doing this in P.O.V's because I NEED to get better at them!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raph's P.O.V

We'd been walking for hours. After all the times we've spent jumping from rooftop to rooftop for hours on end you'd think that we wouldn't be breaking a sweat. Well if you thought that then you're wrong. I'm practically dragging my feet and I don't think Mikey's doing much better.

"R- Raphie c-can we p-p-please stop?" Mikey asked in a weary, tired voice that didn't belong to him. He was already giving up- something that I couldn't let happen.

"Sure," I replied and l lead him to a small cave in the cliff face. We'd been captured and transported all the way to Brazil but we'd managed to escape with just a few cuts.

I noticed Mikey burying his face in his hands and took him into a hug.

"What if we never get home Raphie?" Came the muffled, heart-wrenching question. Mikey couldn't stay like this, I had to do what he'd done for me so many times.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered before singing one of Mikeys favourite songs.

 _"Hey! I'm not giving up today. Theres nothing getting in my way. And if you knock knock me over. I will get back up again!"_

Mikey pulled out of the hug and stared at me with a perplexed and slightly amused expression. Grinning, I continued.

 _"Oh! If something goes a little wrong. Well you can go ahead and bring it on. Cause if you knock knock me over I will get back up again!"_

Mikey just stared at me before looking at the ground again. I guess this was going to be harder than I thought.

 _"Woah! Oh, oh, oh, get back up again. Woah oh, oh, oh!"_

By this point Mikey had looked up again and was wearing his usual smile he jumped up and geustured for me to follow. We started trudging along the path again but this time we had lots of energy. I started to sing again and Mikey grinned at me before singing along.

 _"I'm marching along, I got confidence. I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints. And I haven't been this excited since... I can't remember when!"_

Mikey yelled the last part, openly smiling now and ran down the path, I soon followed after laughing. This time I let Mikey sing by himself, something which he happily obliged too.

 _"I'm off on this remarkable adventure. Just riding on a rainbow. What if it's all a big mistake? What if it's more than I can take?"_

Mikey shook his head at that part which made me smile. I'd managed to convince him that we will make it. Mikey carried on singing and running, stronger than ever.

 _"No! I can't think that way because I know: that I'm really, really, really gonna be okay! Hey! I'm not giving up today. There's nothing getting in my way. And if you knock, knock me over I will get back up again!"_

We stopped running just as we'd reached the top of the cliff, we were now on the edge of Peru: 3446 miles from New York, good thing my T-Phone works without wifi. Wanting to finish the song, Mikey and I nodded before belting out the last verse.

 _"Oh! If something goes a little wrong, well you can go ahead and bring it on! Cause if you knock, knock me over, I will get back up again!"_

Mikey threw himself down on the grass, panting but wearing his signature smile. I lay next to him and for one second I forgot about this whole nightmare we've been thrown in.

"Come on Mikey," I whispered. "lets get back home,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **For now I'm happy with this! The song I used was "Get Back Up Again" from Trolls but it didn't include all of it. This is kind of a run up or mock up of "The Journey Home" but with changes and additions. This will have a proper storyline AND some new characters so look forward to that! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see ya soon! BYE!**

 **-Wolf ;)**


	2. Mutants Villiage

**And I'm back! A special thanks to the five people who reviewed last chapter and the two who followed/favourited! It makes me really happy to see my work liked by others who have wrote things that I LOVE! I responded to your reviews by PM and if you haven't recieved a response for some reason then don't worry I did write one I probably just didn't send!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sadly there won't be any songs this chapter but there will (hopefully) be a song next chapter! Now on with where we left off on our tale...**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They hadn't seen their family for two months. Ever since they'd escaped three weeks ago they had been marching along and slowly getting hungrier and weaker until they had to stop.

"Lets stop here," Raph growled at Mikey but wasn't directing his anger at his little brother. No he was directing it at the idiots who'd put them in this position. Mikey nodded at him and made his way to set up a tent, which was just a load of sticks and leaves put together, but stopped when he saw something.

"Hey Raph look at this," He yelled and pointed to the sign. Raph read it and had to read it twice to make sure he was reading it correctly.

"Mutants Village..." Raph murmured, tracing the letters with his oversized turtle thumb."...it could just be a random town, but I suppose we're desperated and any town will have _some_ food,"

Mikey immediately ran down the cobbled lane, making Raph inwardly curse before chasing after his little brother.

When Raph finally caught up with Mikey his heart froze in his chest. Hundreds of different mutants were strolling around, with not a care in the world and occaisionally stopped to talk with others.

A young mutant lizard came over to them smiling. "Hello I'm Lizzy," She had warm brown eyes, sapphire and skye blue scales: she was wearing some dungarees and a red stripy shirt.

Mikey was lovestruck. He stared at Lizzy, his mouth unable to form words. Luckily Raph came to his rescue.

"Hi, can we stay here for a few days? We're trying to get to New York," Usually Raph would NEVER have trusted a complete stranger but something about this girl made him trust her.

"Sure! You guys can stay with me, I'm heading to New York too! Whats your names?" Lizzy asked, smiling at them.

"I-I'm M-Mikey," Mikey stuttered. This girl had him at a loss for words, it was like he was seeing Renet for the first time again only this time he felt different.

Raph nodded. "I'm Raph,"

The three strolled down the windy lane before arriving at a honeysuckle cottage. Lizzy grinned sheepishly and giggled.

"I hoped that I'd find someone to love and live with but I haven't found them," Lizzy smiled sadly and let them in.

The cottage had vanilla white-brick walls and a red thatched roof. It was like a home from a fairytale book.

Lizzy led them to the spare room which already had two beds and desktables.

"I'm a crystal ball gazer," Lizzy explained.

"Thats awesome!" Mikey told her, finally managing to get his words out.

"Well I guess I should go to bed, see you guys tomorrow morning!" Lizzy waved to them before leaving the room.

Mikey sighed contentedly before flopping upon his bed. He had a good feeling about thisgirl.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys like Lizzy! Also its my b-day tomorrow! So thats good! I hope you guys enjoyed this and can't wait for more! _BYE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	3. Wavin' Flag

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter three of the story that has a super long title- also known as Raph and Mikey's Musical Adventure. Thank you for your awesome birthday messages I really appreciated them! Here are my replies to your awesome reviews!**

 **To No Guns Only Roses: Thank you! And I can't tell you but something will happen with Mikey and Lizzie ;)**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: Thank you! Yes Lizzie is a crystal ball gazer but she is still pretty smart! :)**

 **To Shady Queen:** **Thanks! Yes I did reply. :)**

 **Thank you to all you lovely people for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or the song Wavin' Flag.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So how're we getting to New York then?" Raph asked as Lizzy handed them breakfast. It was the first time they'd had a proper meal in a while and they were enjoying it.

"I have a few... friends that can help us," Lizzy replied, sitting down herself.

"Mutants right?" Lizzy nodded in response.

They heard the front door open and in the doorway was another mutant. They were a humanoid fox and was wearing a ragged blue shirt and ripped jogger bottoms: a neckercheif covered their throat and they were wearing a RobinHood like hat only it was black and had a white feather.

"Hey Elsie," Lizzy greeted the fox and handed her a cup of tea.

"Hey Liz," The mutant grunted and sat down. She stared at the turtles before turning to the lizard. "So who are these two?"

"This is Raph and this is Mikey," Lizzy pointed at each of them in turn, Mikey blushing a deep scarlet when she pointed at him.

"So these two are the people you're going to N.Y.C with?" Elsie asked.

"Yep, thats why I asked you to come here because I know you want to go back and find your little sister," As Lizzy said this Elsie looked at the floor, eyes brimmed with tears. "We'll need a vehicle to get there, we'll help you make it,"

Elsie nodded. They started to make plans and wrapped up in their planning, non of them noticed Mikey had disappeared until they were interrupted by a soft singing, a voice Raph knew all too well. The three mutants peeked their heads out of the door and saw Mikey himself singing in a soft voice.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

The three found themselves stepping forward to listen, entranced by the song.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

Lizzy started harmonising with him softly.

 _"Give me freedom, give me fire, give me reason, take me higher_

 _See the champions, take the field now, unify us, make us feel proud,"_

Mikey turned, startled that they'd been listening to him but carried on singing non the less.

 _"In the streets our heads are lifting, as we lose our inhibitition,_

 _Celebration, it surrounds us, every nation, all around us,"_

Elsie simply cocked her head. She'd met this turtle mere minutes ago and he was now singing a football song or soccer as its called in England **(which isn't true we still call it football)**. Despite this it was quite inspiring and soon the fox mutant found herself singing along, all the sadness, guilt and bitterness washing away.

 _"Singing forever young, singing songs underneath the sun,_

 _Lets rejoice in the beautiful game, and together at the end of the day..."_

The three turned to Raph who still wasn't singing along. Muttering to himself, Raph held his head up and sang along.

" _We all say,_

 _When I get older, I will be stronger,_

 _They'll call me freedom,_

 _Just like a wavin' flag,"_

Smiling to himself, Mikey sang the loudest of all. It was true, he was hurting inside but a song like this could motivate anyone- even if it had nothing to do with their current situation.

 _"And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes..._

 _When I get older,_

 _I will be stronger,_

 _They'll call me freedom,_

 _Just like a wavin' flag,_

 _And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes back,_

 _And then it goes..."_

They stopped. None of them remembered the rest of the song. Elsie grinned at Mikey.

"You're not a bad singer kid, keep it up," She patted him on the shoulder and he beamed. Lizzy chuckled.

"Well I think that its time for lunch," She said and they all went back inside. However, before Mikey went back in Lizzy stopped him.

"Look, that was really sweet what you done back their. We could all use a little bit of hope in our lives and you brought it," She blushed. She couldn't help but notice the way Mikey's eyes always had a bright sparkle in them and the way his shell was so smooth.

Mikey grinned at her, a blush forming on his cheeks. Now he understood why Leo and Donnie were always so desperate to please their crushes. It spread a warm happy feeling through his chest.

He hadn't realised but Lizzy's cottage was quite high up and they could see the sun shining over the countryside.

"Its so beautiful," Lizzy sighed and turned to him. "Lets go have some lunch Mikey,"

As she walked back into her house Mikey stared after her, lovestruck. She was so gentle and so caring.

Mikey grinned like a madman and strolled inside, sitting next to Lizzy and discussing the plans to get back to New York with her and the others.

Sure he missed New York City but for now, he could get used to this.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Lizzy seems to like Mikey too! This was a really nice chapter to write, I tried to make it beautiful and fluffy and it came out alright. Before I go I want to give a big shout out to Miraculous Pink Ninja who added this story to her community along with another story and I'm thrilled about it! Thanks Myla!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Remember, keep smiling and be yourself! _BYYYYEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	4. Goodbye Mutants Village

**Hey guys after a bit of waiting-- *looks at date this was last updated* 23 DAYS?! Oh no... I'm so, SO sorry that updates are getting slower I'm really busy with school and often don't know how to word a chapter. Anyway, thank you for the support I have been getting on this story, it was originally just a side project that I'd do because Little Brothers is on hiatus (I am writing in advance for it!) but your support is what keeps me going, and its the same for Overcomer too!**

 **To Shady Queen: I thought that as I was writing it. I'm not too sure if I will actually do that or not, if I don't then I might write a drabble about Mikey staying. Thanks for your review!**

 **To No Guns Only Roses: Yep they do but they're pretty confused about the whole ordeal. Thanks for your review!**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

The next day was spent fixing up an old truck Elsie had found behind a shop. It took many hours but they eventually got it fixed up.

The once old, rusty van was now a camoflaged vehicle equipped with various weapons that would protect them. It had hidden armour that could be applied with the push of a button and was like a caravan inside. It painfully reminded Raph of the Party Wagon and his two other brothers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At 7:56 on the 28th of February the four mutants loaded all the essential items into the van for their journey to New York. They had figured out a safe route that would avoid any contact with humans. The previous day Lizzy had used her crystal ball and could confirm that they would get to New York.

Despite this however Raph still had an uneasy feeling in his gut that when they got home things would be... different. But he ignored this and continued packing with the others.

When they were done packing the van consisted of:

•Human disguises

•Weapons (just in case)

•Food and drinks

•Everybodys possesions

•A GPS

•Walkie Talkies

They had spent the previous weeks clearing out Lizzy and Elsie's homes since they were planning to come with them.

Before they left Mikey stood atop of a hill, gazing at the village. He was reluctant to leave because he truly felt accepted here. He then remembered his family. Home is where the heart is and his heart belonged with his family.

For the last time the youngest turtle looked over the town and made his decision. He turned to the van and climbed inside but not before saying three words.

"Goodbye... Mutant Village,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 11:30 when everything was finally ready. The lights from the inside of the honeysuckle cottage flickered off, the faint whirring of a van could be heard and the four left Mutants Villiage.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Elsie whats your little sister like?" Mikey asked the red fox curiously. It had been an hour since they'd set off for New York and Mikey was pretty bored. Elise stiffened and didn't answer for quite awhile until they heard her speak quietly.

"She was everything you could want a sister to be. Kind, caring, stubborn, actually..." She chuckled, "...her stubborness could be a right pain in the tail sometimes,"

"Tell me about it," Raph muttered, thinking about the stubborness he and his brothers shared.

Elsie turned round from the wheel and grinned at Raph. "I know right? Its like a common trait in all younger siblings," Mikey grinned at this then his face turned sombre.

"Its a trait with older siblings aswell," He mumbled quietly and only Raph heard him. The red banded turtle sighed and took his baby brother into a hug. Mikey had been alot more sensitive since they'd been captured and who could blame him?

As if reading his mind Lizzy spoke up from the front of the van.

"Do you want to talk about it? It may help?" She suggested and Mikey looked to Raph for approval, who nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the youngest looked at her in the eyes.

"Okay..."

 **CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sadly this was a pretty short chapter but I just didn't really want to explain it all in this chapter, I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to that. So next chapter will explain Raph and Mikey's capture but won't be out for awhile because it will (hopefully...) be pretty long and I now only have spare time on Thursdays, Fridays and (sometimes) the weekends.**

 **Also its World Book Day tomorrow in the UK! I am going as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (...I can relate to her weirdness) so you may see a one-shot on that! See ya guys soon! _BYYYYEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
